This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The primary aim of this study is to assess the agreement in ambulatory blood pressure monitor versus conventional sphygmomanometer in both systolic and diastolic measurements in patients with hypertension in pregnancy. The hypothesis is that average ambulatory blood pressure monitoring measurements correlates well with conventional sphygmomanometer measurements in patients at risk for hypertension in pregnancy.